


Ride

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [28]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Instalove, Makoto never joined the PT, Train Crush, Writober 2019, kind of, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: A girl on the subway train catches Akira's interest and he does everything he can to know who she is.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 28: Ride | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> First of all HUGE thanks to a dear friend of mine for:  
\- inspiring this story with his anime-like life  
\- reading this and giving feedback  
\- fangirling about Makoto  
\- not judging me for spying a pretty girl on the train  
\- falling in love with said girl out of physical descriptions and a weird sketch
> 
> Also, this one will have a sequel for sure! Wait for the 30th :^

“Her hair is too long, Yusuke.”

The boy frowns and erases lines from the sketch.

“But you said ‘on-the-shoulder’ long.”

“Yes, but – shorter.”

He completes the locks a second time, they almost touch the base of her neck. Ann leans over from the other side of Leblanc’s table.

“That’s a bob cut, Akira.”

Akira shrugs.

“The more you know?”

He puts his finger to his nose to adjusts glasses, but only finds soft skin instead. He wonders how much time it will take him to get rid of that habit.

“Ok, so. A bob cut, a fringe and blunt bangs. Oh – she had a french braid, too. Styled as some sort of headband.”

“Do you mean like this?”

“Yes!”

“Perfect. I shall go on with the features, then.”

Ryuji coughs from his seat on Ann’s side.

“Dude. This is gettin’ creepy.”

“It is!” Morgana adds. His head pops out of Akira’s bag.

“No cat in the café when it’s still open,” Sojiro scolds from behind the counter. “Leave him upstairs or make him stay inside of your bag. Rules are still the same of two years ago, kid.”

“Sorry Boss,” Akira replies and squeezes Morgana back in the bag.

“And, yes, I know. It’s creepy. But wouldn’t it be creepier if I’d stolen a picture of her in the subway? She was right in front of me.”

“Meh, I guess you’re right,” Ryuji mumbles.

Ann grabs the package on the table and fumbles for some chips.

“It is a tiny bit creepy, but don’t worry! It’s not like you’re going to stalk her or something.”

“Shall I proceed with the portrait then?”

Akira nods and describes what he remembers about the girl. She had a long, thin nose and big, reddish eyes that were of a shade just lighter than Akechi’s ones, and slightly elongated at the corners. She had a small, gracious mouth, with her upper lip way thinner than the lower.

“I think you placed the mouth and nose a bit too distant from the chin, Yusuke.”

“Is that so? But it wouldn’t make much sense otherwise.”

The boy adjusts the shapes with quick strokes of his pencil and traces a thicker line.

“Maybe her face is longer, like this?”

“Yes!”

“What was she wearing?”

“Is it that important?”

“Obviously,” Ann giggles, “clothes can tell interesting things about what a person likes, how they express it to the world, what they are or aren’t comfortable with.”

Ryuji stretches his arms over his head.

“Man, you sure take the modelling and fashion thing seriously now, Ann.”

“Of course I do, silly! It’s part of my job.”

“Anyway,” Akira clears his throat, “if I remember correctly, she was wearing a black turtleneck under some teal blue coat. I can’t recall trousers and shoes, though.”

“Sounds like someone not particularly interested with fashion trends,” Ann comments.

“I thought the same, honestly. Anyway, she was revising some very, _very_ organized notes and had a book laid in her lap.”

“Oh, so she’s a student!” Ann’s eyes light up.

“Sounds like a smart one, bro.”

Akira raises an eyebrow.

“And?”

“Didn’t think you liked the brainiac type.”

“I don’t _like_ her. Yet.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes and steals the chips from Ann’s grip.

“May I know which book she was holding?” Yusuke asks.

Akira squints. It was a pretty thick book, with plain cover and no distinctive signs on it. The notes, on the other side, had some highlighted words and post-its hanging from the papers. Diagrams, for the most part. About the separation of powers, with a precise focus on the judicial part.

“Constitutional law, probably. She must be a law student.”

“Law student!” Ryuji whistles, “You think you’ll need a lawyer again in the future?”

“I sincerely hope I won’t.”

Yusuke writes the new information aside from the portrait and puts down the pencil.

“I fear this is the best I can do without seeing at least a photography of this girl.”

“You’ve done great Yusuke, thank you. I’ll make sure to drop by your next exhibition.”

The boy lights up.

“With some hot takoyaki, maybe?”

“Some takoyaki _and_ takeaway coffee. My treat.”

“You sure are a dear friend, Akira.”

Leblanc’s glass door swings open and Futaba waves a hand towards them. Bulky headphones are wrapped on her neck and lay on Shujin High’s signature black blazer. A second-year pin stands out on the lapel. She drops the schoolbag from her shoulder and seats on the barstool, checks on her skirt to make sure it’s in the right position.

“Almost two years in this school and I still have to get used to the skirt. I kind of see now why both you and Haru wore pantyhose, Ann.”

“You could wear a pair of your own, Futaba,” Ann teases.

“Never! I love my over-the-knee socks and slightly goth boots! They make me look like some kind of anime character.”

Sojiro coughs and clears a glass with just too much force.

“I hope no suspicious guy had said or tried anything weird.”

“No, sir! I don’t interact with npcs, I head straight to the main quest.”

“C’mon, at least _try_ to act normal and make friends!”

“But I am normal! Sojiro, Ryuji’s mocking me. Where is my favorite MonaMona for comfort?”

“No cat allowed in the café,” a chorus of voices echoes in the room.

“Fine, I’ll head home. How boring – Uh! Yusuke, who’s this girl?”

Ann clicks her tongue.

“It’s Akira’s new train crush!”

“It’s not a ‘crush’, Ann.”

“Whoa, she’s pretty. I like her, you have my seal of approval. When’s the wedding?”

Akira pretends he’s offended.

“Mona and I will take note of this mockery.”

Ryuji shifts in his seat.

“He’s right, Ann. We don’t even know her name, or if the drawing Yusuke made resembles the real her or not.”

Futaba’s eyes glow and her lips curl in a devilish smirk.

“Need some help? With only a sketch it will take time, though. As you said, it may be different from what she really looks like.”

“Can’t you, I dunno, create a digital picture out of that or something like that?”

Futaba frowns.

“What do I look like to you, some police identikit software?”

Akira stills in realization. He digs for his phone in his pocket and scroll through the LINE chat list.

“Hold on, you all. I’ve got an idea.”

Ann leans out and tries to sneak at the screen.

“Who are you texting to?”

Akira grins.

“You’ll see.”

_Hey Goro, what’s up_

_Akira, good afternoon. What god do we have to shoot in the face this time so that you’re the one who’s messaging me first?_

_No need to be a jerk :(  
Actually I was wondering if I could ask you a favor_

_Figures.  
What’s that about?_

_Do you have access to the software the police use to create the identikit for criminals?_

_…_  
_ I’m afraid to ask what you have to do with it._  
_ Because I know you._

_Nothing illegal I swear_

_You have a very personal way of tracing the line between what’s legal and what’s not._

_And you still have to guilt-trip me after two years and a god shooting  
Please, it’s a personal favor_

_This is exactly why I can’t let you go on with your plan._

_:(_  
:((  
:((((((

_Fine._  
_I’ll see what I can do._  
_ What do you need this for?_

_Well, it’s a really funny story_  
_Why don’t you come over in Leblanc?_  
_ Almost everyone is here, too_  
_ If you’re not busy_

_No, my classes for today already ended.  
Can I have Sojiro’s top blend?_

_Ugh._  
_ You’re such a picky coffee drinker_  
_ Fine, it’s on me_  
_ We’ll wait for you_

“Akechi’s coming, too.”

“Akechi what,” Ryuji blurts.

Futaba’s eyes widen and her mouth parts.

“You just haven’t done what I think you’ve done.”

Akira stretches a hand to reach for Morgana’s fur in his bag and scratches his head.

“Too late.”

Ann’s gaze goes back and forth between them.

“I don’t get it. What’s happening right now?”

Futaba points an accusing finger at him.

“He just asked Akechi if he can use a _real_ police software for the identikit of some girl he saw on the subway!”

Doubtful, judging looks land on him. Ryuji’s nose twists and he passes a hand in his now dark-rooted hair.

“Dude. C’mon. You can’t be serious.”

Akira wears his most angelic smile.

“Simply asking has never hurt anyone, right?”

They all bicker on Akira’s foolishness and eat snacks; Sojiro busies himself with cleaning what’s still left from the lunch hour and shakes his head from now and then. The doorbell rings a second time, and actual detective Goro Akechi shows up from the door, orange jacket, deep blue pullover and stylish grey trousers.

“Good evening everybody, Mr. Sakura,” he cheers.

“Are you joining the reunion, too?”

“To be honest, I still don’t have the specifics on why I am supposed to be here today. Reunion sure feels like an appropriate word, though.”

He scans the room and the people inside it.

“Where’s Okumura, by the way?”

“She’s still at uni,” Ann gestures him to come closer, “I don’t think she’ll make it in time for today. Organic chemistry, huh?”

“I see. So, why am I – oh, is this your doing, Kitagawa?”

“Yes. Akira asked me to draw a portrait of a girl he saw on the train.”

Akechi’s eyes widen. His head turns to Akira and flashes him a glare.

“Is this why you needed the identikit software?”

Akira averts his look.

“Maybe.”

“Then you owe me two coffees, one for the bother and a second one just for trying to exploit police resources for personal gain.”

He moves a hand to his chin and examines the sketch with more purpose.

“And, a third one because I know who this girl is, and I can give you some information.”

Futaba smacks Akechi’s arm.

“Nice move, detective!”

“Yes!” Ann slams a hand on the table, “So, what’s her name?”

A knowing smile unfold on Akechi’s lips. He passes a hand through his hair.

“She’s Niijima Makoto, younger sister of former public prosecutor Niijima Sae, as well as a classmate of mine. We both study law at Todai.”

Ryuji opens his eyes wide.

“_That_ Niijima? The one with that hellish casino Palace?”

“Life sure is a maze of weird coincidences,” Yusuke comments.

Akechi chuckles and seats on the bar stool.

“Your finest blend, please. Akira has to celebrate.”

“Coming, boy.”

“Wait,” Akira frowns, “you’re not telling me anything else?”

“The sketch is sufficiently similar to the person in question. And, you have a name and a school. I would bet my entire career that finding Kaneshiro had been more difficult than that, yet here you are.”

Akira’s mind go back in time, relives the hot, humid days of June of two years ago, spent crossing the city back and forth following Iwai’s intel on where and from whom he could have found information about Phantom Thieves’ next target. He worked so hard Iwai allowed him a discount on customized guns to reward the effort.

His gaze shifts to Ryuji, who shakes his head and crosses his arms.

“No dude, this is on you. No way I’m dealin’ with Mr. detective’s sadist way of exchanging information.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work in the collection: Persona 5 - Coat - Akira  
Next one in the collection will be: Persona 5 - ShuMako


End file.
